


Le trip à trois

by amamiya_toki



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Sex, First Time, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, POV First Person, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamiya_toki/pseuds/amamiya_toki
Summary: Everyone knows how busy idols are, so having a day off is rare. Having two to three days off is even rarer. However, that means that they have all the time in the world to properly relax and recuperate. And what is a better way of doing so than have a trip to the hot springs? Unfortunately for Izumi Iori, this trip was not intended to be a regular one.





	Le trip à trois

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ねずだんご (Nezu Dango)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%E3%81%AD%E3%81%9A%E3%81%A0%E3%82%93%E3%81%94+%28Nezu+Dango%29).



> ネズ先生、お誕生日おめでとうございます！今回の作品はネズ先生の特別の1日をお祝いために書いていました！どうぞごゆっくり、楽しんできてください！これからもよろしくお願いします！

"What... is the meaning of this?"

Before we get to the events that were happening in the present, please allow me to first explain what had happened prior to this.

My name is Izumi Iori. I believe that you know of me or have heard of my name before. After all, I am a member of IDOLiSH7, a seven-man idol group who had made their debut three and a half years ago.

Last week, our manager suddenly announced that our group was granted a three-day-long break from work. It was granted to us by the good grace of our agency's president, citing that it was a well-deserved break for us who had been continuously working hard since our debut.

I had initially planned to return home to help with the family business, just as my older brother had decided to, but before I could make up my mind Nanase-san came barging into my room. He asked if I was interested in going to a hot spring with him as he had received tickets from Momo-san. It seemed that he did not invite anyone else from our group, which made me worried about him. For someone who was already an adult and who was a year older than me, he was still very much like a child, so I could not let him go alone.

However, I did not hear anything about Kujou-san coming along as well, which brought us to our current situation.

"Eh? You mean I didn't tell you?"

"Not a word! Why is Kujou-san coming along with us to the hot springs as well?"

"That should be my line, Izumi Iori. Why are you coming along with me and Riku to the hot springs?"

I felt a twinge of annoyance at how strongly he emphasised that it was between him and Nanase-san. As always, he seemed to see my presence as nothing but a bother, or an intruder. I would simply ignore him, but this time, I cannot help but strongly feel that he was the one who was interfering.

"Now, now, you two. Don't fight, okay? Since it's a rare off day and all... think of it as for my sake?"

Us being in conflict with one another was something that always troubled Nanase-san. I am sure that Kujou-san was as aware of this fact as I was. Perhaps it was in different ways, but he had become a special existence for us. However, it was because he was special that neither of us could afford back down. Doing so would be the same as giving in and admitting defeat.

In the end, because being at odds would do nothing to solve the problem at hand, one of us would have to relent first.

And as always, it was Kujou-san who did.

"If Riku insists, I suppose I have no choice. I guess I'll put up with you."

"Well, thanks." Why does he always have to phrase his words in such a displeasing manner, I wonder? "By the way, Nanase-san, I forgot to check this with you but how would we be getting to the hot spring resort? Even if we are in disguise, we are sure to gather attention if the three of us are on the train together."

"I know! That's why I had Tenn-nii pick us up!"

"Pick us up... you mean..."

"I'm driving, of course."

"Kujou-san, you can drive?" Now that was news to me.

"Of course. I got my license right after I turned twenty. The car is a loan from Ryuu, though."

"Tenn-nii's driving is really smooth, believe me! We went for a drive together with Momo-san a while back! If only our manager can drive like that."

"Our manager's an exceptional case, I assure you."

As we conversed, we made our way into the car. Nanase-san insisted on sitting next to Kujou-san, which I know he would, so I chose to sit in the back with our bags.

It appeared that the plan was to drive all the way to the hot springs town, stopping by a rest stop for lunch on the way. The itinerary for the trip, as well as the reservation for our stay at the inn, was done by Kujou-san. It was no surprise to me, as Nanase-san lacked the skills to plan something as complicated as that.

However, something about that struck me as being quite strange.

If Kujou-san was the one who planned everything, he should have known that I was coming along. Also, even if he had forgotten to tell me, Nanase-san would not have failed to tell him. Despite this, he appeared to not know that I had been invited as well.

Thinking along that train of thought, I can only conclude that he was simply pretending not to know.

Even if he was not on par with Nikaidou-san or Yuki-san, Kujou-san is a skilled actor. This was a fact, made obvious by how he had polished his skills in the many roles that he had taken up throughout the years as part of his career. At least, compared to Nanase-san and me who had few offers for dramas compared to the rest of the group, he could be considered a professional.

"Iori, are you okay? You're making a difficult face... do you have motion sickness?"

"No, I'm fine. Please don't worry about me."

Perhaps I was thinking too much, I concluded.

Doing that would definitely hinder my ability to relax, which was the main purpose of the trip, so I willed myself to stop.

After several hours of driving, including the time we spent at the rest stop, we finally arrived at the hot spring town. It was a weekday and far from the holiday period, so we were easily able to find a spot to park the car.

At this point in time, I feel the need to make a confession.

I had been expecting a regular inn when Nanase-san invited me, but this is…!

"Isn't this that famous inn, the one that is often frequented by celebrities and politicians?"

It was so much of a surprise that I had to say something about it.

"It is." Kujou-san was the one who replied to my question. "Why, is something the matter?"

"Well, I heard it's very costly, compared to a regular inn... yet to be able to get free tickets for this place..."

"You could say that it's something to be expected from Re:vale." Indeed, that was a point that even I could not refute. "Anyway, let's not stand outside and dwindle by having small talk. It's chilly out here. It would be troublesome if Riku catches a cold, so let's go inside where it's warm."

Upon entering the inn, we were greeted warmly by the staff and guided to the front counter.

As Kujou-san handled the check-in procedures, I managed to catch a glimpse of the guestbook.

"It seems that we are the only guests staying here tonight."

Kujou-san had noticed as well, and he relayed this information to Nanase-san as we were being led to our room by the proprietress.

"Really? Isn't that great? It means we have the whole bath to ourselves!"

"Nanase-san, make sure not to get overheated."

"I know, geez! Don't treat me like a child!"

Was what he said, but that was the only way most people who knew him well would describe him. I, who was more than aware of that fact, often found it difficult to treat him as an adult. Despite that, it had been made obvious to all of us in the group that he has become adult-like in his own way. He may not have noticed, but there were times when he would bring out the aura and the charm of a man. However, only comes out during work, but it had become a new selling point for the group.

Not that he himself had been aware of that fact.

"Wow! The room is so spacious!"

"Riku, you're being too excited. Don't run around or you'll trip."

"Right!"

I could only sigh at his reaction which was, disappointingly, nothing out of the ordinary.

But I suppose I could not blame him for being amazed. The room really was larger than any I have seen, which was expected of the inn's best room. A room of this standard would usually be reserved for guests of the highest status, perhaps on the level of a diplomat or minister of parliament. However, we were told that it was allocated to us as a special favour from the owners of the inn.

"Say, let's go and explore the town! I want to eat hot spring eggs! And hot spring buns!"

"Nanase-san, if you eat too much, you won't have room for dinner."

"There you go again, lecturing me..."

"Izumi Iori is right, Riku. I know it has been a while since we went on a trip together, but make sure you eat in moderation."

"Okay!"

Again, Kujou-san emphasised the implication that he saw me as nothing but a third wheel. However, it lacked the usual animosity and sharpness, which I found rather strange.

After putting our things away and taking a brief rest in the room, we went to explore the town.

Despite Kujou-san's warning, Nanase-san could not contain his excitement and was frolicking about. Kujou-san simply followed after him, watching him with a warm gaze. It was rare to see him like this, and it felt almost strange for him to appear so gentle. But it was not like I do not know how he feels. Because Nanase-san was like a small animal, it was hard for anyone not to find him endearing, even me. Without noticing until much later, a smile had found itself on my face as we went about the town.

We decided to return to the inn when the sun began to set. That way, there would have enough time for a bath before the appointed time for dinner to be served.

Our room actually has its own private indoor bath. However, Nanase-san insisted that we must go to the open-air baths, as this inn was famous for it. And since we were the only ones around, we could use it for as long as we liked without having to worry about being a hindrance to other people. I was aware that Kujou-san would have preferred a shower over the bath, but he still agreed to go along to fulfil Nanase-san's wishes.

Well, seeing how they both have a very serious case of brother complex, I suppose it cannot be helped.

We briefly returned to our room to collect a change of clothes before heading to the baths. When we opened the sliding doors separating the dressing room from the bathing area, we were greeted with the scenic sight of the mountains near the town. It was so breathtaking that each of us actually stopped for a full second or two to appreciate its beauty.

Although, the scenery alone was not enough to distract me from those idiot brothers, who were beginning to act in a manner that could only be described as flirting… if one did not know them better.

"Tenn-nii, let me scrub your back for you!"

"I'll take up on your offer. Shall I help you scrub yours too?"

"You will? Yay!"

The contents of and implications embedded in their conversation started to get rather questionable after that so I hastened with cleaning myself so I could quickly get into the large bath.

A small sigh escaped my lips as I felt the warmth of the water sink into my body. If I was here alone, or perhaps with my older brother, it would truly be the perfect way to relax.

Unfortunately, this blissful moment can only last so long, as the reality that I had to deal with the two brothers came splashing down. Quite literally, too, if I must add.

"Nanase-san, it's dangerous to jump into the bath!"

Kujou-san who was behind him scolded him as well, fortunately, so he quickly apologised and promised to never do such a thing again.

As always, I have my doubts that he sincerely repented, but I shall not question that.

Nanase-san was still in a chatty mood, as he had been since this morning, even in the bath. That did not change after Kujou-san, who was unable to handle the heat, got out after less than five minutes in the water. He informed us that he will return to the room first, where he will wait for us to return before eating.

It had been a while since I got to speak to Nanase-san in private, and we managed to have a peaceful conversation. Often, I get worked up when speaking to him, as I cannot tolerate how he tends to speak without thinking or consideration. However, that does not mean that I hate it, and over the years we managed to be able to talk normally, as we did.

However, he said something that I found rather puzzling.

"Thank you, Iori. Thanks to you, this trip is really going to be fun."

I could not understand what he meant by that, but he did not give me a chance to question it before getting out of the bath himself. I followed behind him, feeling a bit overheated myself, back to the dressing room to get dry and dressed. I helped Nanase-san to dry his hair, which I do for him occasionally in the dormitory, and he did mine as well.

When we returned, Kujou-san was looking at something on his smartphone, sitting by the dining table waiting for us.

The food had already been prepared, and it was a grand and scrumptious full-course of local dishes and specialities. Along with it was traditional Japanese sake, brewed and bottled in the town that we were staying at. It only took one sip for me to know that it was far higher in its alcohol content compared to the others I had drunk before.

At first, Kujou-san said that he would not drink, but it seemed that Nanase-san convinced him around the end of the meal.

While we did talk of playing ping-pong and trying out the massage chairs in the lounge after dinner when we had arrived, the idea was discarded as Nanase-san had gotten himself completely drunk. Kujou-san, too, was rather red in the face, but not yet intoxicated. I could not tell either of them off, seeing how I myself had too much to drink. In the end, we decided to simply relax in the room and not do anything much.

Since the bedding had already been laid out for us, we did not have to waste any effort to get them ready.

"I'm taking this one!" Nanase-san announced, diving onto the quilted covers. "It's so soft and fluffy!"

"Nanase-san, that's dangerous. You're an adult already, so please have some self-awareness."

"Geez, why are always such a killjoy? You'll be sleeping over there! The furthest one! Tenn-nii will be next to me!"

I could only sigh at his outburst.

Really, this person…

"You reap what you sow, Izumi Iori."

"I don't believe that it's appropriate to use that phrase in this context, Kujou-san."

I was about to continue my refute of Kujou-san's snide comment but was rudely interrupted when Nanase-san suddenly threw himself onto him. "Tenn-nii!"

Kujou-san lost his balance and started falling towards me, who had little time to react to the sudden turn of events. We ended up tumbling down on the futon, which cushioned our fall.

"Nanase-san!" I chided him sharply on instinct as I sat back up, prepared to scold him for his reckless behaviour.

However, the scene that I was faced with left me both speechless and clueless. Anyone in my position would be if they saw Nanase-san and Kujou-san kissing.

And note that when I meant kissing, I was not referring to the kind that I used to give my parents and older brother on the cheek as a child. Rather, it was the very adult kind, with tongue, erotic sounds and all.

I may have seen such scenes in movies and dramas before, but not in real life. If that alone did not make the situation awkward, the fact that they were brothers related by blood made it much more unsettling. Yet I could not peel my eyes away from the scene in front of me

With each passing second, the fierce blush that had risen on my cheeks made my face redder and hotter.

Just what was going on?

"N-N-Na-Na-Na…"

"Ahh, don't mind us." It was Kujou-san who took note of my confusion. "This always happens."

Always?!

"You mean when Nanase-san is drunk?"

"No, when we're alone. It's just that Riku gives no regard to his surroundings once the alcohol gets to him."

"Tenn-niiiiiiii…" Nanase-san wrapped his arms around Kujou-san, who had turned away from him to converse with me. "Why are you talking to Iori when we're already in that mood? You promised that we could do 'that' tonight, so let's get started already."

"That I did, but with Izumi Iori around?"

"Iori can join us too, of course. That's why we brought him along with us, right?"

Now I am even more confused than I was before.

Just what is going on between these two, and what exactly are they planning?

"Izumi Iori."

"W-What is it?"

"You are a virgin, aren't you?"

Just what is this person asking and how is that related to the situation at hand?!

"S-So what if I am?"

"Don't sound so offended, I only asked for your own good."

"My own good...?"

"Geez! The two of you talk too much!" Upset by how we were ignoring him, Nanase-san literally came in between us, flopping down onto my lap to get me to pay attention to him.

This is not my first time seeing Nanase-san under the influence of alcohol, but this was the first time I am seeing him behave this way. Then again, he never drank that much while in the dorms. If he did, he always stuck to the limit of one cup a day, which was set for us by our manager.

With that fact in mind, anyone would say that the Nanase-san in front of my eyes now was like a completely different person. I did not know how to react to this situation, or to him himself.

"Iori, just relax." As of this moment, he is straddling me, sitting on my lap with his arms around my neck. "You're going to feel reaaaally good, I promise."

The thought that I was going to get eaten up by him ran through my head, and fear had me paralysed as Nanase-san brought his face closer to mine. I closed my eyes on instinct, which made me more aware of how hard my heart was beating in my chest. I could feel the heat of his breath tickle my ear, which was followed by a wet sensation of something... his tongue swiping across it.

It had surprised me enough that I let out a squeak, and I would have jumped up if he were not sitting on me.

"Iori, you smell really good." Nanase-san's voice was breathy, but it was unlike the kind he has when his condition acts up. This one has a sensual undertone to it, something that I would never expect from him. "It's not the smell of the inn's shampoo... it's your own scent. It's sweet, not like flowers or cake. I don't know what it is, but I want more..."

"Riku, it's his first time, so go easy on him."

I did not know what Kujou-san meant by that, or if Nanase-san had heard him at all.

The next thing I knew, I felt something soft over my lips. But it was not simply touching it, but rather was trying to gobble it up. And when I opened my eyes, the full realisation that I was being kissed... that my first kiss had just been stolen came upon me.

"Na—!"

I made a mistake in trying to stop him by calling out his name, as he moved quickly to slip his tongue into my mouth.

Nanase-san began to kiss me roughly, in a way I never thought I would experience.

But, there was one thing that I still could not understand.

I should be hating this, seeing how it was something that was done to me without my consent. But rather than feeling disgusted, I had actually considered it to be something that was... not a bad thing. Nice, even, if I had to admit.

But just as I was beginning to completely savour the sensation, Nanase-san pulled away from me. By then, we were both breathless, but I could not understand why he was looking so smug.

"I told you it would feel good," he chuckled.

As I was questioning the reason to why he was making that expression, I felt something touch... no, lightly grip my groin.

I had been so occupied with the pleasure brought by Nanase-san kissing me that I had failed to realise that I had been sexually aroused by it. It was embarrassing, shameful even. It was not just the things that Nanase-san were saying and doing to me that made me feel this way, but also because I had actually allowed myself to be swept up by the flow of events.

The next thing I knew, he was trying to undo the obi of the yukata I was wearing, and that brought me to my senses.

"N-Nanase-san, stop..."

My voice could only come out as a pathetic mutter, which he probably did not catch. I tried to use my hands to stop him, but they were trembling and did little to salvage what little control I had over the situation.

Unfortunately, trying to squirm away did nothing either, seeing how I was still pinned down by him.

"Okay, stop. Hold it right there, Riku."

"Tenn-nii?"

Truth be told, I was so caught up in the moment that I even forgot that Kujou-san was in the same room as us.

"You were the one who pouted and got jealous when I was talking to Izumi Iori earlier, yet you have only been paying attention to him this entire time. What gives? I shall take it that you don't want me anymore, so I'm going out until you two are finished."

Indeed, Kujou-san seemed angry. But more than angry, he seemed lonely... sort of sad.

"No! Don't go!" But it was thanks to him that Nanase-san finally got off me so that he could wrap his arms around the waist of Kujou-san who had stood to leave. "Tenn-nii, I'm sowwy... I'll be good, so don't leave me..."

And now he was starting to cry.

Goodness, he is just as troublesome as Ousaka-san under the influence of alcohol.

But Kujou-san being Kujou-san, he would not ignore Nanase-san when he is in that state. He knelt back down so he could cradle his face in his hands. "Hush now. I won't be going anywhere. But I will have you make it up to me."

Without pause or hesitation, Kujou-san began to undo his obi, opening the front of his yukata to expose his bare skin... and the fact that he was wearing nothing underneath. My eyes were inadvertently directed to his crotch: it was still flaccid, unlike mine.

He lay down on the futon and spread his legs wide.

I could only keep silent and watch, with a strange sense of anticipation welling up in my chest. It was as if I instinctively knew what was coming next, but was unable to bring that thought to mind.

"Come, Riku. You know what to do."

I did not know what it is, but the way Nanase-san's face lit up so suddenly was nothing out of the ordinary. Yet it sparked a bit of curiosity in me.

"Hands?" He asked, but the context was lost on me.

"No hands. Only your mouth."

"Aye!"

And with that, he lay down on his stomach, head between Kujou-san's legs. He was so close to his genitals that the tip of his nose was touching it, and even taking a whiff of it.

"It's been a while… Tenn-nii's smell… there's soap mixed in there too…"

That was when I realised what they were doing.

To think that they were really in this sort of relationship... that is taking the concept of brotherly love way too far. No matter what they felt towards each other, or how much they loved each other, incest is a taboo and was against both the law and common sense. It was something was forbidden and should be reprehended.

Yet I could not feel repulsed or the impulse to condemn them and their actions as I watched Nanase-san lick and suck Kujou-san's dick to bring it to full erection. As he did he made lewd sounds, probably on purpose, as he worked his mouth to please Kujou-san.

Once the latter was erect, Nanase-san shifted forward, propping himself up with his elbows. This made it easier for him to reach the tip, which he gave a lick against the surface before taking it into his mouth. That made Kujou-san let out a soft moan and lifted up his hips up as if he was pushing himself deeper into Nanase-san's mouth. His expression was erotic, radiating pleasure and unspeakable bliss.

Did it really feel that good, to be sucked off like that?

I would not know the answer, but the question was stuck in my mind.

Perhaps it was because of how hot I had started feeling since watching them. A strange heat had already started to build up in my body when Nanase-san kissed me earlier, but I did not think that it would affect me this much. Unless the cause of it was something other than the kiss. Whatever it was, it was starting to feel disturbingly uncomfortable, especially in between my legs.

Much to my own chagrin, I was now erect as well. I did not need to see to know, but I had found this strange as I have not done anything yet.

I had thought of excusing myself to the toilet to take care of it but it seemed that Kujou-san, sharp as always, noticed my dilemma.

"Just do it here." His words came out in a breathy but still coherent voice. "We're already doing dirty things like this over here in plain sight; there's no reason why you should feel shy or embarrassed in this point of time."

"I don't believe that's the point..."

"Well, if you want to get it done, just do it. You're the only one who would suffer if you insist on being stubborn."

It was easier said than done, but Kujou-san was right.

Indeed, it would be embarrassing, as I have never masturbated in front of anyone before. I have never brought up the topic to anyone, either. Not even my own brother. However, it was getting quite unbearable, so I had little choice but to do as he had suggested.

Slowly, I lifted my rear up from the position I was sitting in so I could slip my briefs off from under my yukata. It made my crotch feel less constricted, but not any better.

My right hand was trembling as I used it to move the folds of the yukata apart, exposing my erection to the eyes of everyone in the room... not that anyone was looking at me at the moment. I curled my fingers around the shaft, gripping it firmly but not tightly. Taking a deep breath to settle my frame of mind, I began to move my hand.

The first wave of pleasure that hit me was mild, yet it was exactly what I needed. I let out a satisfactory sigh, moving my hand faster to hasten the coming of my release.

"Riku… I'm close…" Kujou-san's voice was unusually meek, but it was his wanton expression that had caught my attention.

Seeing the prideful and confident Kujou-san become so submissive and lascivious would be a surprise to anyone. I feel that this is especially so for me, who was often on the receiving end of his poison tongue and snide comments. It sparked a strange thrill within me, and I probably got turned on by it. Probably.

Kujou-san's body soon tensed up, a sign that he had reached his peak and had ejaculated.

However, Nanase-san did not pull away but still had his mouth around Kujou-san's dick. He, too, was wearing a lewd expression as he seemed to be trying to suck out every drop he could from Kujou-san.

I, too, managed to hit my peak, shooting out white, hot cum over my hand. For a moment, my vision wavered and I felt weakened.

Nanase-san finally freed Kujou-san from his mouth, giving it one long suck so that he let it go with a 'pop' sound.

"That was good, Riku. You did well." Kujou-san patted his head, stroking his hair as he would a dog.

"Tenn-nii, can I put it in already?" Nanase-san let out a whine as he returned to a kneeling position, spreading his yukata apart to show that he, too, had gone hard in his boxers. "It's getting quite uncomfy down here…"

"No, not yet, Riku. Hang in there for a little while longer, okay?"

"But…"

"You said you'll be good, didn't you? Despite saying that, you still intend to disobey me?"

"N-No! Nothing of that sort!"

"Good. Now stay still and wait until I call you over. We're going to play with Izumi Iori first."

"Okay!"

Wait, me?!

"Kujou-san, what are you—"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. At least, I don't intend to. That's why I thought I'd prepare you first."

"I don't see where this conversation is going?!" I spluttered, watching Kujou-san walk over to his bag to take something from it.

"You're too uptight, you know?" He sighed, holding something in his hand when he returned.

I could not see it from where I was sitting, but it seemed to be cylindrical in shape. A bottle, perhaps?

"What's that?"

"Lube. Can't get anything without it, can we?"

Like I said, what exactly is going on and what are they planning to do to me?!

"Iori, why you look so angry?" When did Nanase-san get behind me?! "Don't be so tense! Come, I'll help you!"

I was wondering what he would do to me after wrapping his arms around my waist, but I certainly did not expect him to tickle my sides after that.

"Na-Nanase-san! Stop that! Please!" I tried to protest, but I was sure that my words were drowned out by my uncontrollable giggles.

He did stop, after a while. However, when he did, I felt something wet circling around my bottom, near my butthole. When I opened my eyes, I saw Kujou-san sitting between my spread legs, and realised that it was his finger. He used it to circle around the hole but was not doing anything else. Yet. "

Looks like you've relaxed considerably. Good. But I'll need you to stay relax even more."

"I can't… it's impossible…"

"You have to. If not, it will hurt and become an unpleasant experience for you."

"But…" I bit my lip, reluctant to admit what I was about to tell him. "I'm... I'm scared."

"It's okay." I thought Kujou-san would have berated me or delivered a sarcastic comment in reply. However, it was a surprise that he did not. "It's normal to be scared since it's your first time. Even for both me and Riku; we were scared and unsure the first time we did it. But you have us to make sure that everything goes right, so all you have to do is have some faith in us. Do you think you would be able to trust us?"

"Yes, I would..."

The answer came not from my mind, but from my heart. That was why I was able to give it to him almost immediately.

"Good. If only you were this honest all the time, you would definitely be cuter." Kujou-san leaned forward to put a kiss on my nose. "I'm going to put my finger in, so let me know when you're ready."

"I'll help you relax, too!" When Nanase-san, who had gone uncharacteristically quiet, said that, I thought he would begin tickling me again.

However, this time he did something completely different.

He had slipped his hands into my yukata, which had been dishevelled from the tickling. He spread it open, first placing his hands on my belly. They did not stay there, as he moved his hands upwards. They stopped at my chest, his fingers covering my nipples.

Then, using the thumb on each hand, he pressed down onto them. He moved them in a slow circular motion, alternating between gentle and hard rubs.

"Nanase-san, that's..."

"It's just a simple massage to help you relax! I help Tenn-nii do it all the time."

A simple massage, he says but I have doubts about that. In the first place, what kind of massage involves pinching of my nipples? It hurt, just a little, but for some reason it sent a tingling feeling through my body.

"Izumi Iori, are you ready?"

Nanase-san's touch had felt so good, it had made me forgotten about what Kujou-san had said earlier. I nodded in reply to him, and he nodded back in acknowledgement.

"Make sure you don't tense up too much." Was the instruction he gave right before I felt his finger enter my rear… just the tip. Seeing how Kujou-san had lubricated his finger, it slipped in easier than I thought it would.

I felt my body instinctively tense up at the intrusion as if it was rejecting it. However, I managed to calm down and relax after a few deep breaths. It was not hard to do, as there was no pain despite the discomfort. It was probably due to the fact that it was my first time, that I was not used to having something put in my butt.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, it doesn't."

"Good. I'm going to move my finger around to loosen your entrance. After that, I'll push in further. You're tight, so we have to stretch you out properly. I'll give you a few more moments to get used to the sensation."

I tried to focus on Kujou-san's finger, which remained still, but Nanase-san kept distracting me. In addition to his hands that were still toying with my chest, he was now kissing the back of my neck. Slowly and softly, he pressed his lips along my skin from the crook up to my jaw. He even lapped up the beads of sweat that began to form, and each time he did that I felt a little shiver run through my senses.

Because of that, it took me a while to realise that Kujou-san had moved that finger. It went around in a circular motion, moving clockwise and rubbing against my insides. As it did it progressively went in deeper, like a screw, until he could no longer go in any further.

"I'm going to add another two more fingers, one at a time, to make sure that you're properly stretched out. Stop me if it hurts."

He took his time to ease a second finger into me, and it was beginning to feel a bit tight. Would he even be able to fit the third?

But with just two fingers in, he began to withdraw them from inside of me, making me confused. However, before he could completely remove them, he rammed them in again, making me gasp. He repeated that motion not just once or twice, but over and over again.

In, out, in, out.

He began at a slow pace that gradually sped up.

As if he was splitting me apart, he was stretching my insides wide open. He only paused in his movements to add a third finger before continuing.

I did not expect that him doing this would actually make me feel good, but it did. The pants and small moans that escaped my lips barely sounded like myself, and I could feel my body heating up again. My cock, too, was getting hard again.

"Iori, does getting finger-fucked by Tenn-nii feel that good? Look at you… you're hard and dripping again." Nanase-san chuckled, describing to me what I had just become aware of. "Say, Tenn-nii, he looks ready to have it in him anytime now. Can I put it in him?"

"I don't mind, but I thought you wanted to do it with me?"

"I mean, with Iori this cute I can't resist… and it's really starting to get uncomfortable for me over here…"

"Go get yourself prepared, then. Condom first, then lube. It's his first time, so you have to be gentle with him."

"Got it!"

Nanase-san, who I had been leaning on for a while, moved away suddenly. That made me fall backwards, and my back would have hit the futon if I did not use my elbows to steady and support myself.

"I'm ready!"

"Good." Upon hearing Nanase-san's announcement, Kujou-san finally pulled his fingers out. "Iori, spread your legs wider. Make sure you relax."

"What…?"

Nanase-san was now the one in between my legs. He was naked, so I could see him holding his erect dick, as well as the pink of the latex condom he had put on. He was holding my legs up, lifting my hips. Without me realising, a pillow had been put under me so that my posterior was raised.

It then dawned upon me what happened next.

"I'm putting it in, Iori!"

"Wait, it won't fit—!"

My protests were futile, as Nanase-san began to push himself into me. It was big, huge even, compared to Kujou-san's fingers.

"Iori," I heard Kujou-san call my name from my right, in a tone that commanded my attention. "Breathe. Slowly. Inhale… exhale… once more… that's it…. good boy."

"He's so hot and tight, Tenn-nii… like our first time together…" Nanase-san's voice was heavy as he continued to go deeper in me. "This is amazing…"

I can feel my insides get fuller with each millimetre deeper he goes. It was, indeed, an amazing feeling. It did hurt a bit since it was my first time having that place stretched so wide, but yet I was not afraid.

"Ahh, I got it all in," Nanase-san announced when he was buried to the hilt.

"Ku… Kujou-san…"

"Hush." He cupped my face gently, giving a gentle kiss to each tear-stained corner of my eyes. "You've done well, Iori. Continue taking in deep breaths, it'll help you stay relaxed and get used to Riku's girth."

"Kujou-san… please…" In a normal circumstance, I would never do something like this. But, it had not been normal from the very beginning. "Please kiss me."

And when he gave me a warm smile that was almost endearing, I felt my heart grow full as well. "Sure."

Unlike the rough kiss that Nanase-san gave me earlier, Kujou-san's was slow, gentle and tender. It made me feel happy and loved, and that was what made me feel good. After he

"I'm going to move now, Iori!"

After not moving for a whole minute, Nanase-san started to pull back, the way Kujou-san's fingers did. And again, just right before it was removed, he slammed it back in me. The pattern repeated itself, with him starting out slow. However, unlike Kujou-san who gradually sped up, Nanase-san showed little concern and begin thrusting much too fast. However, by that time, it was the pleasure instead of pain that had registered in my brain. It was overwhelming, so much so that I felt I was about to lose myself in it.

"Oh, he's really feeling it." I heard Kujou-san comment from a small distance away, as he was no longer kneeling beside me. "I'm starting to get a bit antsy, so let's make him feel even better."

As he said that, I felt something being placed at the head of my erection. It felt like something made of a synthetic material, akin to a surgical glove and was made to cover my entire dick. A condom was the obvious answer as to what it was. But why?

"Alley-oop." Kujou-san climbed on top of me, straddling my hips.

He had removed his yukata, which he had been wearing until now, leaving him as naked as Nanase-san was. He was not yet erect but obviously aroused. From the angle that I was looking at him from, there seemed to be only one thing that he could do. If anything, that playful grin he wore gave his intentions away.

After slathering on some lube over me, he used his hand to gently hold my erection and began to lower his hips. "I already prepared myself after coming out from the bath, so I'll just slip it in."

Soon, I was being enveloped by something unbearably hot. However, rather than feeling that I would be burnt or scalded, the heat was comfortably pleasant.

"Mmm, you aren't as thick as Riku, but a little longer in terms of length."

A second wave of pleasure started to waft up as Kujou-san moved his hips up and down, in a rhythm that seemed to match Nanase-san's. Whenever Nanase-san pulled back, Kujou-san would sink his hips down. And when he lifts them up again, Nanase-san would ram himself back into me.

Because of this, the pleasure only grew greater in intensity with each passing second.

And I could do nothing but to become a slave to it.

My thoughts had become jumbled, leaving me unable to think of anything but the sensations that wrecked my mind. Also, while I was aware of the things that were happening around me, I was barely able to do anything else beyond that. But seeing how I was unable to form enough words to form a sentence or to speak coherently either, I suppose that was fine.

That was until the heat and pleasure began to build up, so much so that I felt like it was too much for it to be contained within my body. Fortunately, I could tell that I was close to coming, but I was unable to tell them in time.

With a loud moan, I released my load into the condom that Kujou-san had put on for me, my hips raising up to bury myself in his hole instinctively.

My vision went white as I felt all the strength in my body disappear. That left me panting for air after my body had gone limp, crashing onto the fluffy futon beneath me.

"Did he come?" Nanase-san, who had stopped moving when I came, asked Kujou-san, who had pulled himself off me.

"Yes, he did. And quite a load, too." I winced as the condom was being removed. "It's hard to think that this is his second time coming tonight."

"But what do we do now? I haven't come yet..."

"Well, you still got me." I watched silently as Kujou-san got on all-fours, raising his butt up towards Nanase-san. "I've gotten hard again so let's go at it, as I have promised you."

"I'm going to put it in right away!"

"Wait. At least change your condom first."

"No! I can't wait already!" After removing the condom, Nanase-san did not bother to put on a new one. Instead, he simply lined himself up with Kujou-san's entrance and entered him, going all the way in one swoop.

That must have taken Kujou-san by surprise, as he let out a huge yelp.

"Riku!" He hissed but was unable to say anything else as Nanase-san wrapped his arms around his torso and started to pound into him.

"Iori's tightness was good, but I love Tenn-nii's hole a lot more!" Nanase-san moaned as he moved his hips. "It's like it was made just for me!"

Now that I was merely observing, it came to my attention that Nanase-san was really vocal during sex. Note that I was not just referring to the sounds that he makes, but about how he speaks a lot as well.

"Say, Tenn-nii, can I go all out? I held back enough with Iori, so I don't have to anymore, do I?"

"Wait, Riku, not so suddenly! You can't just..." It seemed that Nanase-san did not give Kujou-san any room for complaint. "Riku, are you listening to me?"

"Why do you sound so unhappy, Tenn-nii? I thought you love it the most when I'm being rough."

"That I do, but if you do it so suddenly... if you start going so deep from the get-go..." With each thrust, Kujou-san's body rocked forward, only to be pulled back by Nanase-san who was still holding his hips securely. He seemed to have every intention to continue reprimanding Nanase-san, but his words were cut short by his moans. "Ri-Riku, that spot..."

"I found Tenn-nii's favourite place, didn't I? You're clamping down so hard on me... it's so tight and hot, and it feels so, so good. I feel like I'm going to come any second now."

At first sight, it seemed that Nanase-san was just taking advantage of Kujou-san. However, I could tell that there was more love than lust when I looked into the latter's eyes. Despite his verbal protests, he was more than willing to go along with Nanase-san's whimsical behaviour. It seemed as if he was giving himself up to him, both body and soul. That was a clear reflection of how much Kujou-san cared for Nanase-san.

However, that left a bitter feeling in my throat.

I could not put a name to it, but it was made apparent that I was being left out that brought forth that feeling.

Having recovered from my release, I was now able to move. I crawled over to Kujou-san and reached under, taking his erection into my hand. I stroked it slowly and was pleased to hear him whine in reaction to my actions.

"Not you too." He winced, limbs starting to tremble.

"I'm just repaying the favour from earlier." Was what I told him, and I hoped he believed me.

I thought Kujou-san would be the one to come first, but it was Nanase-san who did. He announced that was going to, telling Kujou-san that he intended to let it out in him. And when he did, he did so with a loud cry.

Kujou-san came right after him, staining the futon beneath with his white cum.

I thought that coming twice in one night would have left both Kujou-san and me exhausted. Surprisingly, we had enough energy to go a few more rounds that night.

The one who had been consistently horny the entire time, Nanase-san, ended up falling asleep first. After he had come for the third time, he dozed off and was snoozing with his usual innocent expression, which was ironic if you considered what we had been doing. I helped Kujou-san to clean up the mess we had made before we turned off the lights and tucked ourselves into bed.

The next morning, I woke up feeling surprisingly refreshed, despite having to bear with the slight pang of a hangover and the soreness of my hips.

Much to my surprise, however, the person who had been completely drunk was more energetic than he usually was. Nanase-san was the one who woke the both of us up at sunrise, about five-something in the morning, going on about it being a waste to spend a day off sleeping. Kujou-san refused to get up so he gave up on waking him after a while, but he managed to get me out of bed after a few minutes of pestering.

The bigger surprise was that it seemed that he had no memory of what had happened last night, which I cannot tell is a good thing or bad.

Seeing how he had gone back to his usual self, I could not help but wonder if the side of him that I had seen the night before was a lie. Of course, I knew it was not, but I still had my doubts.

Since breakfast was not yet prepared, I went to the baths to have myself cleaned up while Nanase-san chose to stay in the room. When I returned, Kujou-san had just woken up, and I could tell by the look in his eyes that he definitely did not get enough sleep. He, too, went to take a bath after getting out of the futon.

Breakfast arrived while he was out, so we waited for him before eating. We went for another walk around town before checking out of the inn, grabbing some souvenirs for our managers and group members before returning to the car.

"This trip was really fun, wasn't it? I haven't felt this refreshed in a long time!"

"I suppose you could say it was." Kujou-san and I seconded Nanase-san's statement, the lack of sleep evident in our voices.

"Say, can we go on another trip like this soon? Like on our next day off?"

"I think I would have to pass." My reply had made Nanase-san sulk, but I was certainly not going to go through this experience again so soon.

However, if it was a little further in the future, I suppose a trip like this would not be a bad idea at all.

**\- end -**

**Author's Note:**

> (This was actually quite challenging to write and I probably exhausted this week's worth of mental imagery. I'm honestly not sure what exactly did I write, even at this very moment. I'm not writing something like this again. Most likely.)


End file.
